1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to body heating devices and more particularly pertains to a new heating band device for providing both heat and pressure to sore muscles and sprains.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of body heating devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, body heating devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art body heating devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,803; U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,218; U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,703; U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,755; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,595.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new heating band device. The inventive device includes an elongate elastomeric band member for wrapping around a body part and an elongate heating coil member embedded in a serpentine arrangement within the band member. A hook member secures the heating band device in place on the body part. A temperature control switch selectively controls the heat output of the heating coil member.
In these respects, the heating band device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing both heat and pressure to sore muscles and sprains.